


Past

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [6]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Archie's conversation with a nurse reveals something about his past.





	

_A woman in nurse’s uniform approaches Archie at the pub. He looks up at her, and looks terrified for a few second. She smiles at him._

**Nurse** : Can I have a seat?

 **Archie** : Go ahead.

_The woman sits down. Archie smiles at her, but his smile looks strained. As he speaks, his voice rises in pitch._

**Archie** : You a nurse, are you? I’ll tell you what, that’s the hardest game in the world, the old nursing game. All those night shifts, dealing with arsy relatives and disgusting illnesses, with barely no pay. I did it meself, you know. Thirty years, man and boy. I had to give it up in the end after I sustained a terrible back injury when I fell down the stairs. And I...

_Archie trails off and stares down at the table. He blinks rapidly._

**Nurse** : Archie. You can stop babbling. It’s all right.

_She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand._

**Nurse** : How are you feeling?

_Archie sighs shakily and looks up at her, his eyes shining._

**Archie** : Shit... Sorry. I mean, I’m meant to be getting better.

 **Nurse** : You are getting better, Archie. You’re forgetting it’s only a month after you left the hospital. It’ll take much longer than that for you to recover.

 **Archie** : I know. It’s just... it’s just so hard.

 **Nurse** : I know, darling. I understand.

 **Archie** : You’re the only one who was ever nice to me.

_The nurse rubs Archie’s hand. His bottom lip is starting to wobble._

**Nurse** : I know. I’m sorry that things didn’t go so well. How’s your arm healing?

 **Archie** : ( _Shakily_ ) All right, you know. The stitches are starting to dissolve.

 **Nurse** : That’s good. And, you haven’t... hurt yourself since, have you?

_Archie shakes his head._

**Archie** : I’ve wanted to, but, no... I haven’t.

 **Nurse** : That’s brilliant, dear. See how strong you are?

 **Archie** : I’m not strong.

_The nurse grasps both of Archie’s hands._

**Nurse** : You are strong, Archie. You’re still getting out and doing things even though you’re still recovering. And you are still recovering. It won’t be a quick fix. It’ll take time. But you’ll get there.

_Archie smiles weakly._

**Archie:** ( _Mumbling_ ) Thanks. Thank you so much.

_The nurse gives Archie a hug. When she pulls away, he quickly wipes at his eyes. When the nurse sees him crying, she looks near tears herself, and hands him a tissue. Archie smiles again, and hugs her back._


End file.
